


Bonding Time

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-14
Updated: 2007-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry convinces Severus he's serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding Time

Title: Bonding Time  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Summary: Harry convinces Severus he's serious.  
Word Count: 374  
Genre: Humor/romance  
Warnings: AU  
A/N: This is all [](http://athenakt.insanejournal.com/profile)[**athenakt**](http://athenakt.insanejournal.com/)'s fault. She gave me this bunny that would not shut up, so I had to write Severus and Harry's bonding story. This is a prequel of sorts to [Moment in Time](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/283771.html) but you don't have to read that to get this.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Bonding Time

~

“Is he here yet?”

Ron shook his head, and Hermione, with a worried sigh, walked back into the building.

Ron chewed on his lower lip. He’d never understand what had possessed Harry to get involved with Snape, anyway. He had his misgivings about how they would deal with each other. A moment later, he exhaled a relieved breath as Harry appeared with a crack and hurried up the steps of the church. “Where is he?” Harry wheezed.

Ron wordlessly pointed towards a door, and Harry nodded his thanks, walking over.

“Severus?” he called, knocking softly.

Ron held his breath. The last person who'd knocked had been thrown halfway across the room by the wards.

“Are you here to tell me that you’ve rethought your decision, Potter?” came a distant, chilly voice.

Harry groaned and laid his head against the door. "No, Severus. I still want to Bond, I... I love you. I'm just late."

“I am not convinced.”

“Let me in and I'll convince you.”

Ron's eyes widened as the wards went down and the door flew open, making Harry stumble inside.

The door slammed shut, and before Ron could turn away, the solid thud of a body hit the wall.

“Harry--” He started towards the room, but before he could check to see that his best friend was okay, he heard a rhythmic thump quickly followed by another, and another...

“What's going on?” Hermione asked, walking up behind him. “Is everything okay? Is he here yet? Everyone's waiting.”

Ron tried to answer but the words got stuck in his throat and then were drowned out by the sound of a body being repeatedly thrust against the wall. Hermione, always quick, immediately picked up on what was happening. “Are they--?” She rolled her eyes. “Honestly.”

She huffed and walked away, leaving a gaping Ron who was trying hard not to visualize what was happening inside. He glanced up to see that the entire group of gathered guests had turned around and were staring at the back of the church. Ron blushed harder when he realized that they could hear the sounds of Snape and Harry shagging.

Ron’s eyes met those of Draco, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and of all the guests they were the only ones who seemed unsurprised. Ron looked away quickly.

After about seven excruciating minutes, the door opened to reveal Harry and Snape, both clad in formal robes, both with flushed cheeks and lazy grins. At least, _Harry_ was grinning, Snape was smirking, which to Ron was scary enough.

"Is everyone here ready to witness our ceremony?" Snape asked.

Ron nodded wordlessly, and as Harry and Snape brushed by him and began walking down the aisle, accompanied by soothing harp music, he closed his eyes and sighed. Merlin, but they would probably be fine together.

~


End file.
